


Socks

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang meets Opal for the first time.Oneshot/drabble





	Socks

They opened up the trunk. Inside was the unthinkable. There was what really did look like a little girl inside of the car. She was nothing more than a wait, with wide eyes and a knit cap pulled low over her hair. 

But there was something else. 

“...wait.” Blue frowned and looked a little closer. The boys glanced at her; Ronan looked uncomfortable. 

“Does she have...uh, hooves...?”

Everyone looked at Ronan. I mean after all he would be the one to know. When weird stuff like this happened it was usually his doing. That really said something about him. 

Ronan flushed. He panicked, yeah. 

“Those are her socks you bitch!” 

Just like that one meme. Classic. 


End file.
